1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board where conductive layers and interlayer insulation layers are alternately laminated at least on one side of a core insulation layer, and to a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2001-210952 describes a wiring board having a through-hole conductor formed by filling plating in a through hole and a via conductor formed by filling plating in a via hole. Such a through-hole conductor and via conductor are laminated vertically one over another (in a direction Z).
The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-210952 are also incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.